It is often desirable to move drilling rigs short distances between wells within a drill site. Disassembling the rig and reassembling it at the new location is time and labor intensive, and increases the rate of wear of some rig components. To avoid disassembly and reassembly, one solution has been to skid the rig structure across steel framed rig matting. However, the force required to overcome the metal-to-metal sliding friction between rig and track was problematic. Other solutions have included sliding the rig on rollers and using rig walkers.